


Revival

by getit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy kink??, Draco is a softie, F/M, M/M, maybe tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getit/pseuds/getit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco didn't expect to find what he did in the Forbidden Forest, but he didn't end up minding the turn his life took with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meetings

He sat on one of the many thick uprooted roots. His knees were up near his chest with his hands resting upon them, his head safely clasped in one hand. 

Draco had been in the Forest numerous times since he came back to finish his schooling at Hogwarts. Choosing to escape the still memories that haunted his mind as he walked upon the hallways. The once bright and energetic school was still desolate over the final battle, although the first years still had a look of wonder as their young eyes took in the magic of the school. 

He envied them. Envied their naivety and innocence that remained untouched even after the war. Envied that even at their age, Draco didn't have that innocence. He didn't have time to be a kid. He was angry at his father at first, furious even that even at that age his father was schooling him to be the dutiful Death Eater. After the various apologies and the explanations that his father only acted because he was scared of his family, did Draco's anger start to subside.

Some first years were affected of course. Their eyes had lost some of that wonder as they realized this was the place they lost a brother or a sister in the Battle of Hogwarts. Although he himself hadn't lost a sibling, a couple of his friends were lost. And with those first years he could understand what it felt like to have something taken away. Draco, for once, didn't feel any disgust for the Weasley family. Instead, he felt sympathy. They had lost a son, a brother, and close friends. 

It was odd to overcome his negative feelings for the "blood traitor" families and muggleborns. He supposed that he didn't hate them at all, but instead acted like the perfect pureblood he was raised to be. Draco was _tired_. Tired of holding onto the negative feelings of hatred, disgust, and arrogance that once tied him to becoming a Death Eater. He instead wanted to start anew. So he took the necessary courses of actions to do that. Of course that meant apologizing to basically everyone in the school minus his house, but he did. Draco was more than surprised when Granger, the Weasley's, and Potter had all accepted his apologies with minimal questioning. Although Ron did murmur a few words before Granger had smacked the back of his head. 

He was happy to finally be able to move on from his old life. Finally able to put past- 

"What are you doing?" 

Draco's head shot up from it's place between his knees at the sound of a deep, slightly raspy voice. He gripped his wand tighter and stood quickly, taking a defense position with his wand poised and ready to defend. His eyes narrowed when he caught sight of a man. 

The man was clearly older than he was, looking to be in his mid-20's. His skin was a russet color, stretched over thick muscles that covered his body. The man was nearly naked, save for a pair of ragged old pants. On his body was a collection of tattoos, covering his upper arms and placed seemingly randomly on his torso. He finally looked in his face, seeing thick brows furrowed. The man's hair was long on top and messy to boot, but the sides were shaved. He had a gold cuff on the upper part of his right ear. His cheekbones were high and his jaw was clenched, nostrils flaring as if he were.. as if he were _scenting_ the air. 

"I was sitting and enjoying my time away until I was rudely interrupted by the likes of you." Draco nearly snarled, lip curling up. He was on edge with strangers, although something in his gut was telling him calm down. His hand started shaking when he saw the man before him smile widely, white pearly teeth flashing at him. He didn't miss the too sharp points of his canines. 

"Well I am sorry for having disturbed you. But I must warn you, there are some dangerous things out in this forest." Draco almost snorted at his words, thinking back to the time in his first year when he would have detention with Potter. He knew what could be out here, but he also knew that the forest held beings like the Thestrals who were gentle and wouldn't hurt others unless provoked. 

The man started walking closer, starting to make a circle around Draco as if studying him. Draco in turn tensed, his grey eyes following the man's movements looking for any sign that he was going to attack. He didn't see any wand in his possession, but that didn't mean he couldn't be a threat. His late aunt Bella didn't need a wand to do some of things she did to her victims. Draco shook his head minutely, trying to shake off the thoughts of her and her horrifying actions.

"And how do I know you aren't one of those dangerous ones." Draco was slowly letting his guard down, loosening his stance. If the man hadn't attacked him by now the chances of him doing would decrease continuously as time wore on. The other man had come to a stop already, his hands shoved into the pockets of his pants as he looked at Draco. Said boy wanted to shift under the gaze of his black eyes. He didn't like being stared at, especially to the degree this man was doing. 

Once upon a time he would preen under the attention, but his time with Voldemort made him despise being the subject of a person's gaze for too long. The man seemed to sense his discomfort, nose twitching as he glanced away to look at the trees and beyond.

"Dumbledore knew of me being here when he was alive, I'm sure he wouldn't have let me stay if I posed as a possible threat to the children's safety." He paused for a moment, his full lips pressing into a thin line."Of course, he's dead now isn't he? Although I'm sure McGonagall doesn't mind me being here at all. She is due up for a visit soon anyway. She does owe me some tea." The man smiled at that, chuckling softly even. 

Draco's arm had now fallen, his eyes were narrowed as he continued to analyze the other man. He seemed at ease in the forest, his shoulders were relaxed and he seemed not too worried about his surroundings. His eyes darted around once in a while but they always settled back on Draco. 

"She knows of you too then?" Draco slowly straightened, coming out of his defensive position. His wand was still clutched in his fingers but he felt oddly at ease with the other man. It was slightly concerning that he didn't feel any need to protect himself against him. Surely he wasn't normal, he was living in the Forbidden Forest for Merlin's sake! Who would do that willingly?

The man smiled, his sharp canines once again on display as he let out a deep chuckle that hit Draco right in his stomach. The man's pecs jumped with his laughter and Draco felt his cheeks warming as he found himself watching the muscles move under the darker skin. Draco chastised himself, trying to tear his eyes away from the muscled skin back up to the man's face. His breath shortened when he saw the beauty that the man displayed.

"The whole faculty knows of me, some more adverse of my being here, but they know I help protect the school. Hagrid is one of the few that I meet with often however, since he lives so close to the forest. He also doesn't mind being around magical creatures, so that helped our friendship succeed quite a bit." The older man was flicking his gaze over Draco, watching as his shoulders tensed minutely. The teenager's eyes were narrowed slightly, the grey color sparking in confusion as he mentioned the magical creature bit. Internally he laughed, enjoying the sight of watching the wheels try and turn in the teen's head.

"You choose to be out here? You do know that they could provide appropriate rooms for you if need be. You don't need to live out here like a savage." Draco's chest tightened as he saw the man's eyes darken when he said that last bit. He could almost feel the growl that was rumbling deep in the man's chest flow onto his own skin like thunder.

"I am no savage, little one. I know the forest and it accepts me, so it's my home. I care not for hiding away in that castle where I could be subject to more.. negative attentions. I advise you on not judging another's living space in the future." His lips were pressed in a thin line again, watching Draco with narrowed eyes. Draco himself didn't enjoy the pang in his chest as he was reprimanded by the other.

"I apologize, it seems I have a bit more to learn about the art of being courteous." Draco bowed his head a bit, lowering his eyes. Lifting them once again when he saw the man nod his head in acceptance to his apology.

"You are still young, you have much to learn even about yourself even. In turn, I won't hold this against you." Draco felt the weight in his chest lifted as he heard his words, trying to fight off the smile that threatened to over take his face. The man glanced up suddenly, head tilting back to look up at the darkening sky."It's late and soon you won't be able to make it back for curfew."

Draco nodded, bending down to pick up his robe. When he straightened the man had his back to him, eyes roaming the forest around them. He huffed before looking back at Draco, jerking his head and motioning him to start moving. The two walked to the edge of the forest, the man staying back in the tree line when Draco past it. He turned, facing the man once again who was already stepping back. The man paused when Draco looked at him.

"What is your name?" Draco internally cursed himself, he sounded like a first year with a crush on one of the older classes. He didn't find himself minding anymore however when the man smiled, once again causing Draco's stomach to flutter at the sight.

"Demothi Grey. And what is yours , little one?" Draco wanted to huff at being called that. Instead he answered curtly. The man, Demothi, didn't waver however. Instead he continued smiling at Draco before nodding towards the castle."Go, before you get detention for being out too late." Draco found himself nodding, turning around to head back to the castle. 

Man did he have a lot to tell his friends. If he would even tell them.

DGDM

"And when were you planning on telling me you have a boyfriend Draco?!" 

"When I actually had one Pansy!" Draco hissed, eyes darting up and down the Slytherin table as curious eyes looked at the four friends. 

They had been eating peacefully. Pansy was next to him chatting about how the Professors should make it easy on them this year. Blaise was across from them, watching on quietly with Luna next to him. Nearly all of the Great Hall had been shocked when she had first joined their table, boldly sitting next to Draco. He himself was a bit surprised. Of course they had started to form a bond when he would sneak medical supplies and food and water when she was held captive in his home, but he never thought she would outright sit with him after all he had done.

Blaise had taken an interest in her. Finding her more.. peculiar traits to be charming. Draco found himself amused as he watched as Blaise tried to woo her like a traditional pureblood would do in their first stages of courting. Eventually he figured out that she wasn't accustomed to those actions. After some weeks of confusion Blaise had finally gifted her a mushroom necklace that was charmed to alert her when wrackspurts were near. Luna was very pleased, her eyes had lit up and she hugged Blaise right in the Great Hall. Causing quite a few bewildered stares. They were an odd couple, but Draco thought they were good for one another. Luna had a quality in her that allowed her to dissolve Blaise's quick temper, and in turn Blaise wholeheartedly accepted her peculiar talents.

Pansy also couldn't help but succumb to Luna's charms. She had teased her before, but Luna had manage to counteract some of the teasing. Pansy herself was quite pleased to see that Luna could hold her own. She started coming around, not teasing her as much but instead giving playful jabs here and there that caused Luna to laugh. Now Pansy liked to tell Luna all of the new gossip that she heard about, and Luna would sit there with wide eyes drinking everything in until Blaise decided that she shouldn't be poisoned anymore by the ridiculousness of gossip. 

Pansy's talking had eventually turned to a boy she had thought to be cute in her Astrology class, which caused Luna to look up at Draco and asked about _Demothi Grey_ and when they would meet him. Blaise had choked on some butterbeer and Pansy was quick to whirl in her seat to stare down and interrogate Draco. 

"How did Luna know about it, then?" Pansy had her dark eyes narrowed dangerously at him, Draco was rubbing his arm where she had smacked it. He shrugged, thinking about to Demothi and his smile. He felt his cheeks heating and returned to the present to see Pansy's furious face.

"You know Luna. She has a knack for this sort of thing. She is taking Divination this year, maybe she saw something there where she learned of Demothi." Draco sighed in relief as Pansy's anger dissipated, turning back to sit straight forward in her seat and going back to pick at her food. Her face still twisted a bit in annoyance and not being told right away of Draco's encounter with the man. 

"Well, who is he then? What house is he in?" Pansy asked, Blaise was also looking at him curiously now. Luna sat with a dreamy smile on her face as she watched the scene unfold. He internally cursed at her for doing this in public, she couldn't have waited until they were in their common room? Of course not. Pansy wouldn't care who would hear her, as long as she got what answers she needed from Draco. 

"He doesn't belong in any house Pansy. I only met him today in the Forbidden Forest." Draco shrugged, looking down at his plate of food before he felt the sharp slap to his upper arm again. "Merlin Pansy! Warn me next time." He glared at her as he rubbed at his arm once more, shooting a look to Blaise as he laughed. Luna looked between Pansy and Draco with her head in her hands, enjoying the scene the two made. 

"You met a man today and didn't tell me!? In the Forbidden Forest? You could have been hurt! What if he kidnapped you Draco? We wouldn't have known where you were! This is why you need to tell us these things!" Draco rolled his eyes at her outburst, whispering at her to calm down before they attracted all of the Great Hall's attentions. Pansy merely huffed and rolled her eyes at him.

"Obviously he won't hurt me if Luna saw that he will be my.. boyfriend. And it's not like as if I had known that I was going to meet some stranger today in the forest. I've neer even encountered a centaur before this and you know that." Draco shivered at the word boyfriend. It was odd to think that the man he met today would impact his life enough for him to take him as a boyfriend. It was even stranger when he felt as if he didn't mind that Demothi would eventually be his boyfriend. Instead it made his heart warm and stomach flutter excitedly. 

By the time they had to leave for their common rooms Pansy was still grumbling to herself. Draco merely rolled his eyes but inside his chest tightened at the thought that she cared for him that much to worry about his well being so strongly. Draco had parted ways with the trio, telling them all that he would see them in the morning. 

He made his way to his rooms, looking around at the three empty beds that were once occupied. His heart constricted tightly as he got ready for bed. He wouldn't let his mind dwell on that. Instead he drew the curtains around his bed and settled underneath the covers, pulling them up to his chest.

He stared up at the ceiling, whispering a quick spell that let him see the night sky that displayed itself on the ceiling. He smiled softly as he saw the many stars dotting the sky and the full moon. Seeing that made him feel a quick jolt of panic at the prospect of Demothi being out there in the forest while a full moon was up. What if there was werewolves? He knew it was unlikely since there hasn't been an incident of werewolves in the Forbidden Forest since third year, but he was still worried at the prospect of Demothi being in danger. 

Draco shook his head, trying to clear his mind. The older man could obviously take care of himself if the staff members had entrusted the forest's safety to him. Besides, it was ridiculous for him to worry over him as if he was his mother. He barely met the man today. Even if what Luna stated turned out to be true, he was sure that they wouldn't be together until later on. 

He let his mind wander as he thought of Demothi. He was very rugged in comparison to what his father taught him what was presentable. His hair was unkempt but that and his skin looked clean from dirt. Although his pants were worn, they clung to Demothi's thicker legs. Draco felt his cheeks heating up as he remembered looking upon Demothi's bigger body like he was a little third year drooling over seeing a girl without her school robes for the first time. The man was certainly attractive, and he didnt' seem to be that much older to Draco's 18 years. 

Draco sighed, casting a quick tempus. He still had an Advanced Charms paper that was due, but he could do that during his free period the next day. Then after charms he could maybe head out to the Forbidden Forest once more and maybe he could run into Demothi again-

He groaned, turning around and shoving his face into his pillow. Willing himself to go to sleep so that he could finally part his thoughts away from all things that were Demothi Grey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aannnddd as always, leave a comment and tell me your thoughts about the story! I love reading them and hearing your opinions and what you think.

Demothi was walking away from the tree line for what seemed like hours. His feet dragged as his chest tightened with each step that produced further distance between him and _Draco_. He was immediately drawn to the fair boy. Demothi had felt an almost uncontrollable urge to abandon his walk around the perimeter of the territory. He was glad he did, when he had first laid eyes on Draco, he felt his Alia Me(1) shift beneath his skin. He felt entirely at ease for the first time in his life and knew that he had found what his mother had always told him he would. 

He wasn't the first of his kind to find his Animae Repraesentet(2) in a Wizard, but the last had been way before he or any of his Pack had been alive. They had all heard of the horrid tales of the couple.Ever since then, any Animae Repraesentet that turned out to be another species was met with suspicion. Demothi wouldn't let those taint his views of Draco though. He had felt the boy's presence before their official meeting, but had never sensed any hostile intention enter the territory. He believed that Draco was good, no matter any preconceived feelings his Pack had toward the Wizards.

Demothi felt her presence before he saw her, even before he heard her. He stopped his walking, glancing sideways to see the piercing steel eyes staring at him from the shadowed spot next to a tree. He raised his eyebrow, flicking his gaze about and sensing no one else from his Pack. He looked back, watching as she stepped into the light of the moon. The larger than average panther's black coat had a clean sheen from the moon light. Her large head came up to his chest, and gleaming grey eyes stared up at him. Her tail was flicking back and forth, agitated as she softly started to snarl. Demothi smiled, turning to face her fully.

"Now, now Dinorah. You know that we can only speak through our minds when we are both in our Alia Me." He watched as the panther shifted, seeing the bones shift underneath her skin and the black fur shedding to reveal tanned skin. Her black hair was thrown over her shoulder, reaching down to her waist. Demothi stared at Dinorah's grey eyes, hearing her whisper the spell that produced clothes on her naked body. It didn't take long for her to hiss at him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Her lip was curled, showing her white teeth. Her dark brows were drawn low, nostrils twitching as she inhaled his scent. Demothi almost smiled, thinking that she was so close to foaming at the mouth, but he stifled it in order not to get her too riled up. Instead, he cleared his throat.

"I don't know what you think I'm doing, but at this moment I am walking back home." With that, Demothi turned and started walking once more. He heard her snarl before walking quickly to catch up to him. When he glanced to his side at her, he noticed her fists were clenched.

"You know what I mean, brother! You stopped patrolling and went off to talk to.. to talk to one of those Wizards! They have caused us more than enough trouble as it is, Demothi." Dinorah was staring at him, and Demothi stopped abruptly to whirl around and face her.

"They are not all the same Dinorah. And if it wasn't for those at the school we could have been in the clasps of Voldemort when he was rising. They _protected_ us Dinorah. You have no right to talk down on the ones that did nothing to deserve harsh treatment." Demothi hissed out, fingers stretching and curling as his chest rose and fell rapidly. He would not have her talking down about Draco. Dinorah broke their gazes and tilted her head back, submitting herself to him. Demothi stood for a few seconds, before nodding and pressing his forehead to her cheek. He pulled back, looking down at his sister as she glanced up at him. 

"I'm sorry, Demothi. You just know how dad gets when we don't get our job done fast." The two started walking once more, the tensions slowly starting to leave the two of them. Demothi didn't mind being with his sister, he could take his mind off the pain in his chest and his thoughts off of Draco for the time being. 

"I know. I, however, was already done patrolling. It's not my fault I'm faster than you and got bored." He smiled as Dinorah shoved at his shoulder, laughing at her sputtering as she tried to talk back to him.

"Like you could be faster than me!" Dinorah huffed and crossed her arms, before slowly starting to smile as she heard her brother's chuckles. She, too had soon started to laugh. The laughter soon died off, and Dinorah glanced curiously at her brother. It wasn't like him to suddenly abandon his task. Even if a Wizard he normally met with was there he would make them wait until both of their patrosl was done. "So?"

Demothi glanced down at his sister, raising an eyebrow. Her mouth was downturned and her eyes were narrowed. "So?" 

"Who was the Wizard?" Dinorah looked at her brother as he tensed. She paused for a second, it wasn't like him to be so secretive. Usually when he got back from his visits with the older male Wizard that had passed and the older female Wizard, Demothi was always to talkative. Telling everyone in the Pack about what new spells that they would teach him and what they had told him about just random things. Seeing this new quiet side to her brother made her the slightest bit uneasy.

"He was my Animae Repraesentet, and his name is Draco." Saying his name made Demothi smile, but it was slowly erased when he noticed that Dinorah was now frozen a few steps behind him. Her mouth was slack and her grey eyes were wide as she stared at him. 

"You're Animae... its a.. you're mated to.." 

Demothi smiled,"A Wizard." 

Dinorah couldn't believe it. Her brother was the first in decades to find a mate in a Wizard. Most of their kind found mates within their Packs, sometimes in others when they merged together or traveled. It was very rare that they found their mates in a different species, much less that of a Wizard. Of course it was odd that her brother was well past his coming of age and hadn't found his mate, but they merely thought his mate was in another Pack. No one suspected that he be mated to another species, much less a _Wizard_. 

"Demothi how can you be so calm? Do you not remember the tales?! How.. How that monster-" Dinorah caught her mistake too late. She was slammed against a nearby tree, her brother's hand clasped tightly around her throat. She gasped, trying to relax her body as she looked into Demothi's wild black, glittering eyes.

"He is no monster. He has done nothing wrong to this Forest, to us. He has threatened no one in this Pack. If he were a danger to any of us, the Forest would tell us. But she did not, she trusts him in a way that you don't yet. The past was many years ago at a time when beings like us were less accepted. They have made strides. Not all are like the _casthrai_." Demothi hissed out the last word before slowly releasing his grip upon Dinorah's throat. He paced as she coughed, muttering a quick apology once she straightened. She paused for a moment, calculating her brother.

"It's me who is sorry. For so long we have been taught to hate those with the potential to hurt us. I only care about your well being brother." Dinorah stepped closer, placing a hand upon his shoulder. Demothi stopped his pacing, staring ahead at the trees surrounding them. 

"I know, Dinorah. But you must have faith in me, and my Animae Repraesentet." Demothi spoke quietly and Dinorah nodded her head. 

“I will do that for you. But how will you think mom and dad will react?” She looked up at Demothi, seeing his lips thin and his dark eyes narrow. Everyone in the Pack knew of their parent's feelings toward Wizards. While their mother was more..open, their father had no intentions of having unnecessary contact with Wizards.

“That’s what I’m worried about.”

DGDM

"Since when has Draco taken an interest in the study of Magical Creatures?" 

Draco glanced up from the scattered books surrounding the table around him to Hermione Granger. She had one thin eyebrow arched as she smiled at him. Draco almost wanted to flush under her gaze, not liking being caught researching so heavily. 

"Definitely not in my third year." Draco sighed, resting a hand on his arm from where the Hippogriff had scratched him. It had indeed left a scar, but one so thin and small that Draco was forever going to be mad how he over reacted over the slightest things when he was younger. He was surprised when Hermione laughed plopped down across from him, setting down her own tall stack of books onto the table beside her. 

"Even Magical Creatures know when to put arrogant little Slytherins into their place." Hermione smiled, and Draco gave a soft one in return. He watched as her brows slowly started to furrow as her eyes traveled across the multiple books he had scattered about. "What made you so interested?" 

Draco considered for a moment of telling her about his encounter with the man from the night before. He was looking for creatures that could take human forms, but there was little to no information on them. If there was information, they only had a select few chapters in the hundreds of chapters that other magical creatures had. Then again, he didn't even know for sure if Demothi even _was_ a Magical Creature or if the man had been bluffing. However. Malfoys never asked for help, they always just- Draco stopped himself. Shaking his head internally. No, that was the old you. You can let people in now, Draco. 

"I might have come across something in the Forbidden Forest. I'm not so sure if it was a Magical Creature though." Draco rested his chin in his hand, tapping his fingers against his cheek as he thought about Demothi. How his teeth looked so white when he smiled. How is muscles moved under his skin when he-

"Well what did it look like for starters? I know a lot of distinct characteristics that could distinguish between even the slightest of differences that two separate species could make. Just give me one defining feature and I can name off-"

"It was in a human form." Draco cut her off, smiling as her rambling cut off and her interest expression became exceptionally curious. Her eyebrows raised and she leaned forward. 

"And you're sure? Are you positive it wasn't a Werewolf?" Draco saw a brief flash of sadness in her eyes. He remembered Lupin. The DADA teacher from his third year, the Werewolf, and his connection to the trio. He felt immensely sorry for Harry, he had lost the last bit that had tied him to his parents. Draco came back to the present, shaking his head and leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms across his chest.

"I am positive, Hermione." Draco sighed, running a hand through his hair as he looked at the books before looking back to Hermione. He caught her staring at him in surprise, a slight smile on her face. His own brow furrowed as he stared back at her."What?"

"You called me Hermione." She laughed softly and Draco rolled his eyes. "Alright, well. You can leave this to me. I've been itching for a mystery to solve and this seems like it can do the trick." Draco smiled at the girl softly, raising from his spot as she greedily started collecting his books over to her side of the table.

"Thank you, Hermione." She nodded, biting on her lower lip as she glanced through the multiple papers before looking back at him.

"Anytime Draco. Before you leave, was there anything distinct?" Draco thought back to Demothi, thinking of the tattoos that decorated his body in a way that he had never seen upon a wizard before. He nodded, almost wanting to laugh when her eyes lit up in satisfaction.

"He had tattoos on his arms and torso." She nodded before lowering her head once more to bury her face into the books, raising her hand and making a shooing motion. Draco turned, making his way out of the library. He quickly cast a tempus, noting that he had plenty of time before dinner to head to the Forbidden Forest. He softly smiled as he picked up his pace to head to the Forest.

Draco had not been sitting on his favorite root for long before he heard heavy footsteps coming his way. He quickly stood, grasping his wand between his fingers in case it wasn't Demothi. He was tense, his heart beating wildly before it calmed when he saw a dirtied Demothi walk into his line of vision. Draco's brow furrowed, seeing the dirtiness on his skin that wasn't there the night before. He also had a couple scratches and a few bruises that looked to be in the process of healing. Demothi himself looked mad, his eyes were glittering and his muscles were tense, fists clenched at his sides. Draco almost wanted to back up a few paces, but didn't when he saw that Demothi's eyes had calmed when they caught sight of him.

"Draco, I wasn't sure you would come back." Demothi's fingers slowly unclenched, Draco's brow arched at the man's statement. Loosening his grip on his wand and placing it in his waist holster. 

"And why wouldn't I? I wouldn't let one man stop me coming back. I can take care of myself, you know." Demothi chuckled, walking closer before plopping down to sit in the spot Draco had once occupied.

"I'm sure you can, little one. Now tell me, why do you come out here in the first place?" Draco watched as Demothi ran a hand through his hair, his lip curling as he was met with tangles. Draco smiled softly before casting a quick cleaning charm. Demothi looked up in surprise as his hair was no longer matted and his skin was clean once more. "Thank you." Draco nodded in response, sitting beside Demothi on the large root. 

"I have to get away from the castle. There are too many memories there that I would much rather leave behind me. Most of those memories are ones I brought on myself. It's easier to be alone than to be with people that despise you because of past, idiotic choices you have made." Draco found himself surprised to be sharing so much with Demothi, considering that this was merely their second meeting. But, it almost felt natural to be talking to the man this way. He found himself not minding spilling his heart out to the other man, especially when Demothi seemed all too willing to listen. 

"I can understand that. But at some point, being alone doesn't help either. Those memories will never fully leave you. Unless you deal with them, they will forever be in the back of your mind. Of course they will never go away, not unless you Obliviate yourself. Although I would highly advise against that." Both of them laughed softly, Demothi finding himself staring at the younger blond as he smiled. His chest puffing up when he realized that he made his little mate laugh. 

 

Draco glanced over Demothi’s body once again, noting how he was trying not to move all too much, although that was probably from the minor injuries marring his skin. The older male noticed his staring and sighed, looking over to the treeline that surrounded them.

“It’s nothing. Nothing more than a family ordeal.” 

Draco scoffed, turning his body slightly to face Demothi. “My family has seen enough ordeals for me to know that they can cause serious injuries.”

At his words, Demothi looked at him in surprise. His thick eyebrows were raised and his dark eyes were pinning Draco with his stare. He shifted uncomfortably for a few seconds, not likely how the other man could affect him so much with one little gaze. At the same time, Draco found himself not minding being the center of Demothi’s attention. In fact, he rather enjoyed it. 

“Have they now? You’ll have to tell me all the details at a later time.” Demothi smiled, but that quickly started to disappear when he noticed that Draco wasn’t amused at his avoidance of the question. “You really want to know?”

Draco nodded his head, watching as Demothi sighed and shut his eyes for a few seconds, massaging the bridge of his nose before lifting his head up and looking at Draco once more. 

“My family is in dispute over who I chose to spend my time with. I have somewhat of a duty to my family and they think I am avoiding my responsibilities. More than that, my kind doesn’t have an all too friendly past with Wizards. That coupled with them seeing me as an unfit person to do my job, it’s chaos. Of course I have some members on my side, but the majority aren’t too pleased with me at the moment.” Demothi let out a sigh when he was done, resting his elbows upon his knees and covering his face with his hands.

Draco observed the man, letting what Demothi just told him sink in for a second before he raised his arm. He slowly reached out to Demothi, already feeling the heat of his skin warming his palm before he even made contact. Softly, he let his hand touch Demothi’s shoulder. Instantly feeling heat spread throughout his skin. Demothi, in turn, lifted his head from his hands and looked over at Draco. The latter was surprised to find tears in his eyes, dangerously on the brink of falling.

“I understand, really I do. Although most of them have negative feelings, you have to find some comfort in the fact that you have at least a few on your side of things.” Draco paused for a moment, considering the man’s injuries.”Were the ones that support you not there when you were hurt?”

Demothi nodded his head, straightening himself up. Draco let his hand slide from his shoulder, but instantly felt the warmth leave him to leave a cold that Draco found himself instantly hating. He longed to once again touch the other man's skin, but held back. Instead he focused once more on Demothi's face, but found himself also hating the look of turmoil that haunted his eyes.

“They were there. However, they are not in any position to act out against my father. I would feel worse if they would have intervened and gotten hurt.” Demothi shook his head and Draco felt empathetic to the man, wishing he could do something. 

“They have to come around sometime, right? From the way you talk about them, you seem to be at the center of your family unit. If they were to stay mad at you for the rest of your life, I’d have to give my regards to you now for having some strength at being able to stand being around them.”

Demothi laughed at his words and Draco soon found himself laughing too. He smiled and turned to face straight once more, still softly shaking with his laughter. Demothi was looking at his mate, smiling softly as he became increasingly happy that Fate put Draco into his arms. 

Piercing blue eyes watched the pair from a distance. Lip curling in disgust as the figure watched the two interact. They had thought that Demothi learned not to talk to the Wizard any longer, but apparently he needed more convincing. A crude smirk twisted the features of their face as thoughts of telling Demothi’s father of his son’s blatant disregard to his orders.

“You’ll wish you’d never have found him, Demothi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alia Me- Another Me  
> Animae Repraesentet- Representative of Soul  
> casthrai- disgraced


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh my darling Demothi! Please listen to all my tales of my childhood and days at school. I am going to pretend I don’t make googly eyes at you while you aren’t looking and that I don't do those little magic tricks to impress you.” Dinorah smirked and giggled as Demothi shoved at her shoulder lightly. Her older brother was grinning and shaking his head at her words. 

“He does not make googly eyes at me Dinorah.” Demothi smiled at his younger sibling, his chest warming as he thought back to Draco. Said boy had not met his sister yet, but she had done a great deal of staring and watching from afar to get to know Draco.

“Yes, yes of course. I’m wrong, it’s you that makes the googly eyes at him.” Dinorah laughed and darted away from Demothi’s outstretched hand, the two siblings dodging one another’s hits. The two settled after a while, slowing down so that they walked shoulder to shoulder. 

Dinorah’s smiled slowly slipped her face the closer she got to home, to the Pack. Not everyone in the Pack had been so welcoming to the knowledge that Demothi’s mate was a Wizard. Only a couple, besides herself, were accepting of the fact. Their mother, Heras, was hesitant at first, but she had always been open minded. Seeing the change within Demothi also helped her warm up. Demothi had been a bit of a legend in their Pack and a couple other’s closest to them. He was always so cold to the other Packs, even towards his own Pack members at times. Over the years he had built up a reputation for himself. Dinorah was sure that some people were relieved to find out his mate had not been them, so that they didn’t have a chance to have to put up with his insufferable attitude. 

Demothi had changed, however. It had been awhile since she had seen her brother laugh, much less smile. She had her doubts about the little Wizard, but hearing his tales of regret over his actions and seeing Demothi open up a bit more with each passing day warmed her heart. She was happy that her brother had found his mate, and would defend him until her last breath.

Demothi’s shoulder’s had continually tensed the closer he got to his Pack’s Village. Everytime he came back from patrol he was met with sneers and disapproving gazes. He didn’t quite understand. Of course, they were worried that another… incident might happen but he has told many of them the stories that his Draco has told him. He had thought that their hearts would warm over the fact that their once sullen Pack mate was now happy but he was proven wrong. With each story he told, their gazes turned more sharp until his father had to tell him to stop telling the Pack things that had no business interrupting otherwise pleasant conversations. Each time, his mother would touch his hand and his sister would nudge his shoulder, making a snide comment that made Demothi’s lips quirk.

“You think they will ever come to accept Draco?” Dinorah glanced up at her brother, seeing his brows drawn low and his shoulders nearly bunched up to his ears. Her questions must have brought him out of his daze, because he looked down at her and gave her a soft smile.

“I have no idea, but if they don’t, then I’ll leave.” 

Dinorah nearly stopped in her tracks, her mind rapidly jumping from one thought to the next. She was vaguely aware of her slack jaw before Demothi told her to shut it, she quickly did so. Her eyes narrowing as she looked at her brother.

“Leave? Where would you go? And what about being the next Alpha? Dad has been training you since birth to be his next in line! You can’t just abandon the Pack that has raised you-”

“Raised me? Those people didn’t raise me! Our mother, Heras, raised us Dinorah. Our Pack was trying to mold us into something that we will never be and we will never be able to fit into. You always knew, always felt that this life wasn’t for us. Those people, if they really cared about us, they would be happy that I found the one person in this world that completes me. Draco, he is my one hope of finding a place where a truly belong. A place that I can truly call a home. Something that the Pack never truly was for me. If they can’t accept him, then I’m gone.” Demothi’s eyes were dark as he spoke and Dinorah stared as his shoulders slowly came down from their tensed position. She slowly reached out and gripped his hand in hers.

“If you are leaving then I will come, too. I will not let my brother go out into the world alone.” Dinorah laced their fingers together, smiling as her brother turned his shocked gaze to her.

“Dinorah, I can’t ask you to leave-”

“No, you won’t. But I will go. You can’t ask me to leave because I have already decided.Because you need me, brother. And you’ve said it yourself, the Pack wasn’t really a home to us. Besides, maybe I’ll meet someone. Does Draco have any friends that could put up with me? Huh?” Demothi chuckled as his sister poked at his side, the two continuing to walk to their Village in a comfortable silence.

Their was a clearing in the middle of everyone’s houses. The houses were high in the trees, made by Albus when they had first came to live here. Rope bridges connected each of them. The siblings’ house was on the ground, and was the furthest away. It was to give the Alpha's family more privacy.

Normally, their Pack would be scattered about the clearing and their respective houses, but today their Pack mates were all in the center of the clearing huddled around the bonfire. They were talking in hush tones that quieted upon their arrival. Most looked at them with disapproval, but a couple gave them a smile. Their mother quickly broke from the crowd, walking towards them with open arms and a smile on her lips.

“Welcome back you two.” Heras hugged Dinorah first, stroking her hair a couple times and scenting her. The two smiled at each as they pulled out of their hug. She turned to Demothi and embraced him, sniffing him softly and pulling away with her hands on his shoulders.”Another night out with Draco again, huh? When will you finally bring him to meet me?” 

The three exchanged smiles, Dinorah leaning in closer to her mother.

"You should have seen them, ma. Always making googly eyes at one another. Demothi always denies it but I see everything and-"

“That is enough of that talk.” Dinorah quickly hushed at the sound of their father’s voice. He too broke free from the huddled group, and strangely enough behind him was Lukas. A boy around Demothi’s age that his father hadn’t given much of any thought to besides telling him to help assist around the Village or go out hunting.

“Hallen, dear, Dinorah was only telling me a little about Draco. She didn’t mean to upset you.” Heras moved closer to their father, who was staring at the siblings with a narrowed gaze. 

“I could hear perfectly. I don’t want them talking about that Wizard while I am in their presence. It’s disgraceful.” The last word was practically a growl, Hallen’s lip curling up into a snarl. Demothi tensed, his brow furrowing as he continued to look at his father. He briefly caught a look at Lukas, who was smirking nasily behind his father's shoulder. 

“Disgraceful? Wasn’t you who had always wanted his son to find his Animae Repraesentant? You who had always pushed meeting with other Packs to try to find it? Well I finally found him, father. And all I get is disapproval and constantly being told to hold my tongue.” Demothi took a few steps toward his father, Dinorah quickly grabbing his hand and trying to keep him rooted to his spot.

“All of those meetings were wasted! You were meant to find it in another Pack! In another of our kind, to unify Packs so we could be stronger. You weren’t meant to find it in some weak Wizard who will betray you the first chance he gets.” His father’s words were like poison, entering his ears and infecting him. Demothi felt his blood boil, his heart pound in his ears.

“Draco is not weak, and he would never betray me. It has been centuries since the last incident. There is no reason for you not to accept him other than the fact that you are prejudiced and ignorant.” Demothi clenched his hands, shoulders hunched as his father growled at him. 

“You want to be with him so bad? Then leave, go and fuck that useless piece of-” 

Demothi lunged, shifting into his Anima Incarnatus Est (Soul Incarnate), the Wolf Demothi felt the brief pain that came with shifting, of his bones elongating and his face becoming that of a wolfs. He was huge, standing at 6 feet with broad shoulders. His fur was black speckled with tufts of brown. He was snarling, his paws set apart as he growled. Hallen shifted, body rippling as he shifted into his, the Lion. Demothi barely heard his mother yelling before Dinorah pulled her away. With her out of the way, his father attacked. 

DMDG

“When are we gonna meet him Draco? We are oh so desperately wishing to meet the man that makes our Draco blush.” Pansy snickered, head leaning onto her hand as she looked at Draco. Said boy almost choked on his food before quickly recovering. Save for the flush of pink that now covered his cheeks.

“Sod off Pansy. If I could, it will be in the next lifetime when you meet him. Demothi is nice, I don’t want you corrupting him.” Blaise chuckled softly, Luna grinning happily as they saw Pansy’s pout.

“Corrupt him? I would do no such thing! If anything, you would have already done some corrupting yourself.” Blaise coughed as he covered Luna’s ears, ignoring her wide eyed expression and her questioning.

“Pansy please, if there were any corrupting going on Draco would tell us.” Blaise cleared his throat, eyebrow raising as he looked at the deepening flush on Draco’s face.”Right?”

“And why would I tell you three? Especially Luna! She doesn’t need to hear any of that. I am positive that you two are taking it slow since you haven’t discussed anything with Pansy and me.” Draco grinned as the spotlight was now on Blaise, who was still covering Luna’s ears. Said girl was now happily chewing on some grape and peppermint candy.

“Oh yes Blaise, and if you ever do manage to get somewhere between those lovely pale thighs in this lifetime, be sure to tell us.” Draco and Pansy laughed softly at Blaise's’ incredulous expression.

“Merlin, why can’t I have decent friends?”

“You love us Blaise.” Draco smiled, as the two continued to banter. Luna had gently removed Blaise’s hands from her ears and looked at the three of them with a soft smile on her face. 

He was happy. This was the first time in a long time where he could tell himself that and actually mean that. Before, it was always lies. Lies he told himself to try and make himself content with his life of following and imprisonment. It was a life not worth living. It wasn’t suitable for anyone. Draco spent years building up a facade that wasn’t him, and now with it finally shattered to pieces he could finally be himself. He could be free and no trapped within the limitations that his father had set him in. He was free to live, to feel, to do. 

Luna gasped, eyes becoming glazed over as she gripped the table. Blaise immediately stopped his talking, Pansy leaning forward asking Blaise if there was anything they could do. Draco watched on with worry as Blaise silently rubbed her shoulders, whispering her words of encouragement as her shoulders started to softly shake. She was having a vision. Other people had started to notice, whispering quietly as her body started to quake more. Draco saw from above her head that the trio from Gryffindor were getting out of their seats. 

Luna suddenly leaned forward, eyes becoming clear again as she stopped shaking, her eyes locked on Draco.”He’s here.”

Pansy’s brow furrowed, “He’s here? Who is? Luna you have to be a little more specific than that.”

“Help! Professor McGonagall please help us!” 

The yells were muffled by the Great Hall’s closed doors, but the students and teachers quickly took noticed. All talking suddenly ceased as the yelling turned desperate. Draco watched as McGonagall rose from her seat and quickly ascended down the steps from her spot as Headmistress and jogged to the doors. Other teachers followed suit, wands at the ready as students watched on. When she was close enough, she waved a hand in front of her and the doors opened. 

It revealed a young woman, dark skin with long hair. In her arms she held the body of a man. The students immediately began whispering. Draco stood, his throat closing up and palms becoming clammy as he saw familiar tattoos. 

“Draco?” Pansy whispered, he didn’t respond. Instead he bolted to the trio, his heart pounding in his ears with each step he took. Pomfrey was already at the scene, waving her wand over Demothi’s bloodied body.

“Demothi!” Draco cried out, sinking to his knees and cradling the man’s head in his hands. His heart felt like it was in his throat. He didn’t even register the tears falling from his eyes until he saw them splash onto Demothi’s forehead. With shaky fingers he wiped them away softly, his breath coming out unevenly as those black eyes opened to look up at him.

“.D..Draco.” 

Demothi smiled softly, reaching up slowly and with a shaking arm. Draco shushed him, softly gripping Demothi’s hand before it could reach his face. 

“It’s okay, Pomfrey will take care of you. If she could put up with me when I was a third year she can most likely deal with you.” Draco smiled shakily as Demothi let out a laugh that sounded more of a wheeze. 

“Draco we have to move him, dear.” 

He looked up, seeing Pomfrey and McGonagall staring at him with sympathetic looks. Draco nodded, slowly standing as Pomfrey waved her wand to levitate Demothi. The young woman rose, too. Following after the two women as they made their way out of the Hall. 

Draco stood for a moment, not knowing if it was his place if he should go, but the young woman turned to look at him and rose a brow. She didn’t look too worried, which Draco found odd considering that Demothi was covered in blood.

“Are you coming Draco?” 

His eyes widened as she spoke his name, glancing back towards the Hall to see the entire student body staring at him. He looked back at her, taking a deep breath and nodding.

“Good, I have a lot to tell you about my brother.”


End file.
